monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Astaroth
“Now then, let’s begin. It won’t be scary, I’ll let you taste the greatest pleasure…” Astaroth is a Succubus, a boss and member of the Lilith Sisters in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Character Profile “The second of the three Lilith Sisters. She’s proud and somewhat haughty, but her power is a match for her elder sister, Lilith. Her physical abilities are also high, and it is said she prefers to hold down struggling men with brute force to milk their semen. Those caught by Astaroth are methodically sucked dry while she torments them, and she takes her time preying on them. In the case that they do not strike her fancy, however, she has also been known to reduce a man to a dried out husk in a single to go. In that case, he will perish in a short time while tasting the highest pleasure.” Biography Astaroth is the second eldest of the three Lilith Sisters. She is arguably the most hot-headed and kind of the group. Astaroth is first mentioned by one of the Harpies in Harpy Village. After Luka cures the majority of the harpies of the virus by using the Fruit of the World Tree, the harpy mentions that a trio of succubi appeared in the Harpy Village a few months earlier and then the virus began to spread mere days later, but Astaroth explains to the Queen Harpy that they had been studying the nearby Tartarus pit and had come to Harpy Village to ask the Queen Harpy if there had been any unusual activity. When the Queen says no, Morrigan gets annoyed and starts threatening the Queen, but Lilith tells her to shut up. Astaroth asks once more if there had been any unusual activity, to which the Queen truthfully answers no. Astaroth seems relieved by this and is surprised that killing one person could have generated so many ripples. The first time Luka encounters Astaroth, along with Lilith, is in Luddite Village. Half an hour before Luka arrives, the Lilith Sisters had already got there and had started to kill off the entire villages inhabitants. After telling them why they had to do it, of course. Luka first meets Astaroth in Luddite Village, where Astaroth is draining one of the last two men in the village dry, while Lilith deals with the other one. After Lilith and Morrigan depart, Astaroth forces Luka to fight her. Once Luka weakens her enough, she acknowledges his possible usefulness and decides to let him live. She is later seen when leaving Gold Fort, where her and Morrigan attacks Alma Elma as the latter is considered a traitor by the Monster Lord. While they managed to take down the queen succubus, they apparently suffered heavy wounds as they were still resting in the monster lord's castle when Luka reached Grangold Castle. When Lilith is met in the castle, she tells Luka's team that Astaroth had praise for their power. She's last seen at the end of Part 2 as the team reaches the deepest point of Ilias Temple Ruins, where she assassinate this universe's Ilias with the help of her sisters. Right afterwards, the new seraph attack them, but they get interrupted by the transformation of Sonya into an apoptosis, and are forced to fight Adramelech by the seraph's side. On Ilias's route, the sisters bail out once it appears that Adramelech is going to swallow the world in chaos. On Alice's route, they remain around and assist to Nuruko tranforming herself into the spirit of chaos. Astaroth eventually ask Morrigan to join Luka's team, as her younger sister is wounded, and they need someone to keep an eye on Sonya and on the newfound spirit.. Monsterpedia Entry “The middle sister of the three Lilith Sisters, who serve the legendary Great Whore of Babylon. She wields magical power that is beyond the compare of monsters in this world, but its nature is unknown. She is powerful enough to drain men into dried fish, but refrains from actively doing so for some reason. Her intentions are unknown, and it is uncertain why she even appeared in this world. The only thing that is certain is that her presence is affecting the world from behind the scenes.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack *'Succubus Slap' – One Foe, Physical *'Squall' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Wind Attribute *'Demon Eyes of Seduction' – All Foes, Magical, Seduction 75% *'Melty Kiss' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Romanus Teri Al' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Romanus Teri El' – One Foe (Female), Pleasure Attribute *'Melo Sophi Dora' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Tail Drain: Dora (Act.)' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind (Two Turns Break) *'Tail Drain: Dora (Cont.)' – Rape, Drains HP *'Tail Drain: Dora (F)' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Bind 50%, Drains HP Strategy Astaroth is more serious than her sister Morrigan, but at this point in the story, you should be strong enough to survive her attacks. Assuming you have her (which you shouldn’t), Gnome can be useful in this fight due to her damage resistance, but don’t waste your time summoning Sylph unless you really need the evasion; Astaroth is immune to wind-based attacks. If you are still unsure you will win against her, then try to level up some more and acquire better gear before going to Luddite Village. Remember, you trigger this battle by going to the village, so be smart and get stronger before fighting if you think you aren’t a match for her yet. Evaluation “Astaroth!? What’s that disgusting succubus from the era of the Great Monster War doing here… All of Astaroth’s wind element attacks are very strong so I’d suggest wearing wind resistant equipment on all your party members. Her full party seduce skill also poses a threat. However, silence has a high effective rate so you should seal it. Her physical and pleasure attacks are punishing, but you’ll just have to outlast them. Use support magic to weather the assault. As you’d expect, she’s strong against wind and weak against earth. If you have any good earth skills, put them to use. The abnormal status conditions that come with her pleasure attacks might give you trouble too. At any rate, adjust your party and hit her with everything you’ve got. Now go, oh brave Luka. Send that disgusting succubus from the past back to the grave.” Trivia *Astaroth in demonology, is the Great Duke of Hell, in the first hierarchy with Beelzebub and Lucifer; he is part of the evil trinity. He is a male figure named after the Mesopotamian goddess Ishtar. Gallery Astaroth-English.jpeg|Astaroth Character Profile 2345 0079.png‎ Cap 2017-03-24 09-52-29-743.jpg|Astaroth in 2nd Paradox PV Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Bosses Category:Artist: Shiki Category:Lilith Sisters